Getting Me Through The Night
by narwhalsarecooltoo
Summary: When Beca receives a visit in the middle of the night from a crying Chloe, she comforts her. Fast forward to the next morning and things get a bit awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is much appreciated! This was planned as a one shot, but I might continue if you guys want it. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing.

* * *

"Becs?"

Silence.

"Beca, are you awake?"

A small groan makes its way from the heap of blankets covering my roommate. I slowly tiptoe over, knowing how grumpy she gets when she's woken up before it's absolutely necessary. Giving her a shake, I try again,

"Becs, please, I need you."

On hearing this, the DJ emerges from her cocoon, squinting in the dim light given out by the small lamp I switched on so that I didn't fall flat on my face whilst trying to navigate the small minefield of obstacles which is Beca's bedroom floor.

"Chlo? What's happened?" she asks, shuffling over to give me room to crawl into the bed alongside her.

It's only then that I allow the floodgates to open, tears streaming down my face as the small girl cradles me into her. Despite how awkward Beca can be, she does her best to try and comfort me. It makes me sob harder when I think about how willing this girl is to take a blind leap out of her comfort zone for me no matter what time of day or night it may be. We stay in this position until I start to calm down and am ready to talk.

"It's over." I manage to croak out.

"Okay...you know I'm not too great with social cues Chlo, you'll have to give me something to work with," she pauses, "don't worry, it's just me, and you don't have to rush, I've got all night," she smiles softly, and in that moment, a sense of calm washes over me, knowing that this small, awkward, alternative girl actually gives a damn about me is the best feeling I've had in a long time.

"We broke up...me and Tom...it's over," I stutter out, my voice still raw from all the crying, "I ended it, and I shouldn't be upset about it because it's my fault, but I can't help it because we were together for three years, y'know?"

"Hey, it's gonna be alright," she whispers, stroking my hair, "you have the right to be upset, you have the right to be happy when all of this passes, however you feel is absolutely fine, please never think that your feelings are invalid. If anyone ever tells you any different, send them to me and I'll show them just how invalid their opinions are."

I chuckle at the thought of the pint size brunette taking someone on for me, and feel that familiar flutter in my stomach, one I know all too well.

"Thanks Becs, you always make me feel better," I say, snuggling further into her as she turns the lamp off, the events of the night finally catching up with me, making me suddenly exhausted. After a few minutes of silence, just the quiet sound of breathing filling the room, Beca whispers softly,

"Chlo?"

"Yeah?" I mumble sleepily.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to discuss it, but why did you break up with him?"

I sigh, knowing that I would have to answer this eventually,

"I didn't...couldn't love him like I used to, I know it's a massive cliche, but someone else stole my heart. It wasn't fair on either of us to carry on pretending, I just didn't feel that spark anymore."

"Oh...okay, night Chlo."

"Night Becs."

I drift off to sleep a few minutes later, wondering if I was just imagining the change in the tone of Beca's voice, but feeling too safe and comfortable in her arms to worry about it too much.

* * *

I wake up to something tickling my nose, opening one eye, I'm met with a mass of brown hair. As I slowly turn my head, I notice the position we must have gotten ourselves into at some point in the night and start to blush. I'm laid half on top of the small DJ, one of my legs trapped between both of hers. I suddenly become hyper aware of her arms tightly squeezing my waist as she begins to stir awake, the groan she lets out vibrating through my body.

As her eyes flutter open adorably, I watch as a look of confusion flashes across her face before she must realise the position that we're in and attempts to untangle herself so fast that she ends up falling off the other side of the bed, pulling me with her as I attempt to catch her. Once I'm over the shock of the early morning tumble, I register exactly why I didn't have a hard landing.

Looking down, I'm directly on top of Beca, who seems to have temporarily lost the ability to breathe, much like myself. Subconsciously, I feel myself slowly moving my head further down towards her. Just as my lips are about to reach hers, she tilts her head up to close the gap.

In that moment, I feel the spark that I've waited so long to feel, and as her lips move against mine, my body feels on fire. All good things must come to an end, however, and just as I feel her tongue swipe lazily across my bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss, I hear a squeal and we jump away from each other.

Looking up, I see Stacie jumping on Beca's bed laughing and screaming excitedly, before she runs out of the room shouting,

"Bechloe is canon! I repeat, Bechloe is canon, this is not a drill!"

Beca and I turn to look at each other, still in a daze, the same confused look spread across both of our faces. Later, we find out that she had heard the thud and had come up to the room to make sure that everything was alright. Judging by her reaction, I think it's safe to say that everything was more than alright.

We continue to stare at each other for a while, neither of us quite knowing what to say, before her walls seemingly come back up and she walks quietly out of the room. This was the worst thing that could have happened. I could have dealt with it if she had rejected me, it would have been hard, but I'd eventually get there. I could have dealt with shouting, hell, I could have even dealt with her slapping me. This though, the silence, is what Beca does best. The Beca that walked out of the room just now is the closed off Beca that I first met at the activities fair, not the soft, caring Beca that comforted me last night.

The Beca that just walked out of the room has all of the walls that took years for me to break down firmly back in place with added reinforcements, and that...that is something that I can't deal with.

Slowly, I get up, determined to make things right, walking down the stairs, I see the rest of the Bellas sat in the kitchen talking in hushed tones.

"What happened Chlo?" Stacie asks quietly.

"I'll tell you later, I need to find Beca, do you know where she went?" I ask desperately.

"She just rushed straight out of the door without saying anything to us," Emily says worriedly, "Chlo, is everything alright?"

Before she finishes, I'm heading towards the door, thankful that I was too upset to change into pyjamas last night. I know from experience that the longer Beca is left alone with her thoughts, the worse it will be for everyone involved. I walk hurriedly to the auditorium, knowing that it's Beca's sanctuary, where she feels most at home surrounded by music and happy memories.

As I approach, I hear the soft notes of piano music, followed by that soulful voice I love so much, although this time it has a haunted quality to it which sends shivers down my spine, but also makes me worry even more about the small brunette. As I get closer, I hear more clearly exactly what it is that she is so beautifully singing, and feel tears start to cloud my eyes as I recognise the end of the song that she's singing.

 _Whatever makes you happy,_

 _Whatever you want,_

 _You're so fucking special,_

 _I wish I was special..._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here,_

 _I don't belong here._

I'm now halfway across the auditorium, and as she reaches the end of the song, she bows her head, clearly not noticing me.

"You're unbelievably special to me Becs," I whisper, just loudly enough for it to carry across the rest of the distance between us as I continue to walk slowly towards her. I see her jump slightly at the sudden disturbance, though she stays where she is and doesn't turn to look at me. I take this as a sign to carry on, _oh well,_ I think, _it's now or never_.

"Beca, last night, you asked me why I broke up with Tom. Do you remember what I said?" she gives a small nod, still not turning around, "Becs, the person that stole my heart is you. I first saw you at the activities fair, and quite honestly, you've been taking my breath away ever since."

It's now that she turns, and my heart breaks a little at the sad look on her face. The fact that I caused that expression of the pain she must be feeling kills me.

"Chlo…I can't process this…I can't handle emotions, and I really don't want to hurt you so you should probably lea-"

"No," I interrupt her, not allowing her to raise her walls again, "Beca, I know you're not gonna hurt me, we've been best friends for years, and in that time, the longest we've been mad at each other for is about 8 hours when you caved because I bought you Taco Bell," this elicits a small chuckle from the DJ, "Becs, I need you in my life forever, and this morning, the connection that I felt with you got ten times stronger. I'm tired of hiding it and fighting it…please Becs, I need to know if you feel the sa-"

I'm cut off as I feel arms wrapped tightly around my neck and lips crushed against mine. This kiss has more passion than the one this morning, more meaning behind it. This time, I get the chance to allow her to deepen the kiss, our tongues touching for the first time. There is no fight for dominance as such, just a dance in which the participants move smoothly against each other, leisurely exploring and testing new limits.

When oxygen becomes a problem, we reluctantly break apart,

"I feel the same," she says, donning the smirk which is so typically Beca.

"No shit Sherlock," I reply, smirking in the same way, as she leans in for another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: The song used is Creep by Radiohead. Let me know if I should carry on or not, and follow me on Tumblr if you like: narwhalsarecooltoo. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, after the feedback I got from the first chapter, I've decided to carry on with this. Enjoy! :)**

We walk back to the house hand in hand, content smiles on our faces. After my speech, and then all the kissing, we remembered the situation that we had left, and knew that the Bellas would want an explanation. For now, an unspoken decision was made to leave having the inevitable conversation about our feelings until later, and for now concentrate on the fact that we had completely left our best friends - our weird little family of misfits – without so much as a goodbye, never mind any indication of where we were actually going.

We come to a stop outside the house and take a deep breath, not entirely sure how the next few minutes are going to pan out. Beca squeezes my hand as I turn to her,

"Ready to face the music?" I ask, trying to read the look on her face, which seems to be a mixture of fear and amusement. This girl never fails to amaze me.

"Is this the part of the movie where I say something like 'as long as I'm with you, I can face anything'?" she replies cockily.

"You're such a dork," I say, pulling her towards the door.

It seems as though we must have worried the Bellas a little too much with our sudden exits this morning, since when we attempt to get into the house, we find the door locked and with no sign of life through the windows, meaning that they're probably out looking for us. Thankfully, we had made the smart decision when we moved in to leave a spare key hidden outside – mainly due to the fact that the girls are all exceptionally forgetful. I now realise that it would probably have been a good idea to at least pick my phone up before rushing out of the house. _God, the Bellas are gonna be so pissed with us,_ I think as I watch Beca struggle to reach the hanging basket where the key is hidden.

"Need a hand there Becs?" I ask innocently, trying to suppress my laughter.

"No, I need a foot," she huffs, seeing my confused face, she elaborates, "you know, like a foot added to my height."

At this, I can't help but laugh hysterically, as her face remains indignant. She tries again, and fails, the basket swinging wildly as she jumps around flailing her arms in an attempt to reach. I decide to step in before any damage occurs to either the hanging basket, or the idiot underneath it.

"Becs, let me just get it so that we can get inside and you can stop looking like a complete lunatic."

"No! I refuse to let it win!" she shouts, being stubborn. Knowing that I won't get very far with her acting like this – and worried that we may well be out here all day otherwise - I change my tactics.

"Fine, at least let me assist you in beating this inanimate object," I reason patronisingly, "jump on my back and then you'll be able to reach it properly."

She growls, but agrees, as I turn around, in theory allowing her to hop up onto my back. Of course, I should know by now that nothing involving Beca Mitchell is ever simple, and as soon as I catch her legs, she somehow falls backwards, letting go of my neck, but keeping her legs firmly in place around my waist so that she takes me falling back with her.

Luckily, her arms break her fall, as I miraculously manage to twist around mid-fall, despite the vice-like grip of Beca's legs, so that I'm able to brace myself don't squash her as much when I land. I can't help but think about the fact that this is the second time in the space of hours that we've been in this position, although this time, we're pressed flat against each other on account of the fact that the DJ's legs are still wrapped around me.

We stay like this for a moment whilst we catch our breath - not realising quite how inappropriate it must look to anyone walking past - and I lean down to peck her on the nose before beginning to slowly get up and allowing her to move. Clearly I didn't move fast enough, though, as I hear the screech of an unfortunately familiar voice from behind me.

"What in the name of the aca-gods is happening here?"

 _Brilliant,_ I think, as I see Beca roll her eyes, _now we really are in deep shit._ I take a deep breath as I stand up fully and turn to face my best friend.

"Bree! I've not seen you in forever! How're you doing?" I ask with what I hope is a cheerful smile, as I notice the rest of the Bellas grouped together behind her, and feel Beca's hand slip into my own, giving it a small squeeze.

"Chloe Beale, do not try and distract me from the matter at hand! Why the hell are you and the hobbit all over each other on the front porch, when there's a perfectly good - and empty, might I add – house right there?" before I can even begin to answer, she continues, "and don't even get me started on the reason for the house being empty, you two had better have a great explanation for this lot," she gestures behind her, "fetching me in a panic because they couldn't find you or contact you…either of you!" she finishes with a flustered flail of her hands.

There's a beat of silence before Beca pipes up,

"Okay…I don't know about anyone else, but I really don't feel like having a puke shower at any point today, so if one of you could kindly let us into the house, we can explain everything calmly and avoid Pukegate 2.0." This earns a scowl from Aubrey, but clearly has the desired effect, since Fat Amy pulls out the key and allows us all to file uncharacteristically quietly into the house.

* * *

After a lot of fuss about people wanting snacks and drinks before we speak, and a multitude of glares from Aubrey, we all manage to finally convene in the living room, Beca and I stood in front of everyone, ready to make our apology.

"So…where do you want us to start?" I ask, knowing that Beca would be of no use whatsoever in this situation, as she stands quietly next to me, tapping out a beat on her thigh with the hand that isn't clinging onto mine for dear life.

"Well, an explanation of what the hell happened this morning might be nice! One minute you get my hopes up by making out on the bedroom floor, only to crush them minutes later by running out of the door! You can't do things like that to me!" Stacie shouts, and after seeing Aubrey give her a sympathetic look and a pat on the back, I look around the room, wondering why on earth nobody else seems weirded out by the fact that she is so invested in the relationship status of 'Bechloe' as she so fondly calls us.

"Well," I begin, casting a glance over to Beca, "what you saw this morning actually took us by surprise, so when you came in we still weren't quite sure what had happened, how it had happened or what would happen next, so your reaction kind of didn't help with the confusion Stace," I say, with an attempt at light-heartedness.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just so excited, I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you both together at hood night," she replies, the sincerity in her voice once again scaring me slightly, but I go along with it – it's not the weirdest behaviour I've witnessed over the years with the girls.

"Believe me, I know exactly how you felt, I was feeling the same, but I just wasn't as vocal as you," I say, chuckling.

"Don't worry, Chlo, I'm sure that Beca will make sure that you're very vocal later," Fat Amy stage whispers towards me, earning herself a glare from Aubrey and a high five from Stacie, as I feel myself start to blush and see that Beca's cheeks are almost as red as my hair.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how talented those DJ hands are," Cynthia Rose adds with a wink.

At this point, I think that Aubrey is about to puke, the rest of the Bellas are laughing uncontrollably, and Beca is ready to run again. It's Amy that notices this first, and manages to compose herself for long enough to say,

"Guys, that still doesn't explain why you both went AWOL this morning, leaving us with no choice but to go fetch the dictator."

When Aubrey scoffs and turns to give her another glare, she looks at the floor and adds in a whisper,

"Sorry, Sir."

"It's kind of all my fault guys," Beca speaks up, surprising us all, "you know how weird I get, and then all the stuff that happened this morning just took me by surprise, and then I couldn't process it all, and I really didn't mean to worry anyone, I just really needed time to figure it all out, but then Chloe was there, and then we got caught up in everything, and we completely forgot that we left you all behind, and then we got here and you weren't here, and then you were, and know we're all here and-" I stop her rambling, pressing my finger to her lips, noticing the same look of confusion painted on the faces of every Bella.

"Becs, breathe," I say quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, so Beca being an awkward idiot is the reason for all this," Aubrey summarises, "but I'm still going to need an explanation of what the hell was happening on the front porch when we arrived."

At this point, Beca seems to have regained some sense of composure, since she replies with a smirk,

"Well Aubrey, you see, when two people love each other very much, they-" is all she manages to get out before I lightly slap her arm, giggling at the look of sheer mortification on Aubrey's face.

"Bree, chill, it's definitely not what it looked like," I pause to laugh, "we were locked out and tried to get the key, but then we fell. You just happened to turn up while we were still catching our breath," I explain, "although, I'd like to add that it was also Beca's fault that we ended up falling, so you can blame her," I say, making the Bellas laugh once again.

"I'm glad that my life is such an amusement to you all," she deadpans, making everyone laugh harder.

When everyone has calmed down, it is Stacie that speaks,

"So just to clarify, and be careful how you answer this, because my heart is still fragile, is Bechloe canon, or not?"

I look at Beca and we both share a questioning look, not having discussed properly what's actually going on between us, so I decide on the safest option at the minute.

"Bechloe is the only ship that we can see on the horizon with a canon at the moment, but since you're such a big shipper, and we, therefore are the authors of the fanfiction of this ship, we'll let you know in the next chapter!" I say with a wink, as I grab Beca's hand and we run upstairs giggling, leaving Stacie with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

 _Well,_ I think, _if she insists on being so emotionally invested in us, we might as well have some fun with it._

 **A/N: There'll probably be some kind of deep conversation about feelings in the next chapter, along with more Bechloe shipper Stacie! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think either on here or Tumblr: narwhalsarecooltoo. Hope you're all having a good day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say, I love you guys! Here's chapter 3, enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

We collapse onto my bed, still letting out the occasional giggle when we remember the look that we left on Stacie's face. I'm also remembering the fact that Beca and I need to discuss what all of this means, but for now, we're happy just being here together, laying with our hands still entwined, staring at the ceiling. It's Beca that breaks the comfortable silence,

"Is it bad that I kind of don't want to have the conversation that we clearly need to have, just so that we can mess with Stacie a little bit?"

"You're so mean Becs," I reply with a small shove to her arm.

"Hey! You can't deny that it'd be fun to see her get so worked up about it all."

"That's definitely true," I say, "but who says we have to tell her the complete truth? We can still have our fun."

"I like the way you think, Beale," she says replies, and I can't help the flutter in my stomach as she says my name so playfully.

We descend once more into silence, not really knowing how to approach the subject which so badly needs to be addressed. I look down at our hands, where Beca is absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over my knuckles, and then look back up to her face, where I find that she's already staring at me. We lean in for a small kiss before pulling away.

"Chlo, what is this?" she asks, gesturing between us.

"I don't know Becs," I answer truthfully, "I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, but I thought you were into Jesse, and I got with Tom. Now I can have you and I want nothing more than this, but I only broke up with Tom yesterday, so I think we need to take this slow for a while."

"This is the part where I say 'you're worth the wait' right?" she says, smirking, "Chloe, I knew from the minute you stepped into my shower that you were a weirdo that I'd never be able to get rid of," I scoff, acting offended, before she continues, "but then I figured out that you were a weirdo that I never wanted to get rid of. I need you in my life, so whatever you want to happen is fine by me, as long as you're in my life, I can cope with it."

I feel tears in my eyes as I crash into her with a bear hug.

"Becs, I want this, I really do, so all I need from you now is patience," I say, wanting so badly to rush into this but knowing that it's not a good idea.

"I can do that, just one question though," she replies, "can we still cuddle?"

I laugh at the so-called badass making this request, but know that there's no way in hell that I can deny her.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my cuddle buddy, Becs," I say, pinching her cheeks as she tries to swat me away.

"Watch it, Red, or I'll take it all back," she threatens with a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly we hear shuffling and what sounds like sniffling from outside the door. We look at each other curiously, and get up to open it and see what's happening.

Both of us have to bite back a laugh at the sight that greets us when we open the door. Sat against the wall furiously attempting not to cry is Stacie. When she sees us stood against the doorframe above her, she stands up and pulls us both into a crushing hug.

"That was the most beautiful interaction I've ever heard, I'm so proud of you guys. Look at you both, being all mature and adorable together, this really is a great day, and I think you should both treasure this day forever," she says, as Beca shoots me a confused glance, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Hell, I'm feeling uncomfortable and I'm not the one with an aversion to anyone coming within three feet of me.

"Um Stace, as much as we love how supportive you are of us, we kind of just want to spend some time together on our own for a while, if that's okay?" I say cautiously, not entirely sure how she's going to react.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she says, quickly letting us go, "yes, go be alone together, I can stand guard and make sure that you're not interrupted and I'll fetch you anything that you need!"

"I don't think that's necessary Stace, but thanks for the offer dude, go and enjoy you're day," Beca says quickly, trying to get rid of the overexcited girl before any other ideas pop into her head.

"Okay, but I'll be right downstairs if you guys need anything at all," she replies with a smile before bounding down the stairs like an excited puppy.

All it takes is one look at each other before Beca and I fall into fits of giggles, once more collapsing onto my bed whilst we attempt to compose ourselves.

* * *

After a few hours of laying down and listening to mixes, just enjoying each other's company and chatting about random things, Beca speaks.

"I'm sorry I ran," she says softly, and I keep quiet, knowing how hard it is for her to open up, "when you didn't say anything after Stacie left, I freaked out. I thought I'd messed up; it was only a few hours before that you said that you liked someone else, and there I was making a move on you. I'm sorry for making you worry, but I guess running away from problems is in my genes," she lets out a humourless laugh, which breaks my heart a little.

"Becs, you don't have to explain yourself or apologise to me, everyone deals with things in different ways, and I guess I didn't really help by not saying anything, but I was just so shocked about the fact that I didn't have to wonder what your lips felt like anymore that I couldn't find the words to tell you. By the time I'd pulled myself together, you were up and out the door."

"Yeah, I should probably work on the patience thing, huh?"

"Yeah, probably, but otherwise you're a perfect little weirdo."

"Hey!" she says, laughing and shoving my arm playfully.

"Guys, we're getting pizza, come and put your orders in!" we hear Ashley's voice travel up the stairs, and I can honestly say that I've never seen Beca move so fast, not stopping until she gets to the door, where she turns around to see my face of disbelief.

"What?" she asks, "I'm starving! Let's go!"

I laugh at her but follow, walking into what is sure to be the chaos that always occurs when the Bellas attempt to order a pizza. I swear that nobody actually has a clue who eats what, and so I return to captain mode as we reach the bottom of the stairs and are met with the Bellas shouting over the top of each other, whilst Aubrey is having a meltdown, trying to make sure that she writes down everyone's orders.

"Guys! Be quiet!" I shout, as the girls stop talking immediately, all turning to look at me, "right, we're gonna do this in an organised manner so that we actually manage to get pizza tonight and not sometime next week," I turn to Aubrey, "how many orders do you have at the minute, Bree?"

She shows me the notepad that she's been writing on, and all that's on it are a bunch of random pizza toppings and question marks everywhere.

"Can I just point out that I don't care what anyone else is having, as long as there's a large meat feast with my name all over it," Beca says from next to me.

"Oh right," I reply, "am I not good enough to share your pizza with anymore?"

"Well…I suppose I can share, you know maybe like one small piece," she says, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah," I laugh, "Bree, put down a large meat feast with extra pepperoni and mushrooms please."

"Chlo, you don't even like pepperoni, why are you asking for extra pepperoni?" Aubrey questions.

"Because I'm sharing with Beca and she loves pepperoni," I reply with a smile, as I look towards Beca.

"Yeah, she has to give me extra pepperoni because she feels guilty for contaminating my pizza with mushrooms," Beca quips, grinning.

"Anyway, now that you two are sorted, can we order this pizza before I resort to eating evil food like celery sticks to prevent my impending starvation?" Fat Amy exclaims, prompting the girls to start shouting out their orders again.

I sigh as I turn to head back upstairs, _this is going to be a long night._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know what you guys want to see happen. I have a bit of a plan, but I'm open to suggestions! Have a great day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, my computer died and then I was ill, but everything's fine now, so you can expect a quicker update next time. Also, a couple of different POVs in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Beca and I first had the conversation about our feelings, and everything's pretty much gone back to normal, which I'm thankful for. To be honest, we've both been kept busy with classes and the Bellas, who seem to have backed off a bit with the whole situation, understanding that we need time – which quite honestly is a miracle in and of itself.

When I told Beca that I needed time, I don't know what I expected to happen, but it's nice to know that she's not scared and still allows cuddles. However, I'm getting impatient now, and I just really want the DJ to be mine. The problem is, I feel as though I have to do something really impressive for her, since it was me that told her that we had to wait. I can't figure out exactly what to do for her, so I turn to my favourite control freak for help.

"Bree!" I shout as the blonde enters the coffee shop. Since she moved off campus after she graduated, I don't get to see her that much, but we still make time for each other, and she doesn't live too far away.

"Hey Chlo," she says, hugging me, "do you care to elaborate on the frantic plea for help that I got last night? You know I hate it when I don't know the full story."

"Geez, cutting to the chase much? Are you not planning on getting something to drink first?" I ask, knowing full well that she would rather just get straight to the point, but also that she can't say no to me.

"Fine, but this better not just be an hour filled with you gushing about how cute the hobbit is when she's eating corn on the cob again," she sighs.

"Hey! She is cute when she eats that, she's literally like a little hamster nibbling away at it, it's adorable! Besides, it's not that which I wanted to discuss," I reply.

She sighs again before going to get her coffee. She gets served quite quickly on account of the fact that the place is pretty empty, and brings back her - entirely too complicated and devoid of pretty much any caffeine, sugar or fat – coffee.

"Right then, if this isn't about the hobbit, what's the matter?" she asks entirely too professionally for a normal conversation, but that's just what Aubrey does.

"Well, you see, I never said that it wasn't about 'the hobbit' – I'd appreciate it if you could stop calling her that by the way, she's very sensitive about her height. I need your help in organising some way to ask her to be my girlfriend," I reply, stopping myself before I begin a rant about why the brunette is completely adorable and so perfect for me and – _yeah, like that._

"Okay, so, just to clarify, you want me to come up with an aca-amazing idea to woo the alt girl who still hasn't got rid of her ear monstrosities?" she asks in a tone which really doesn't make me confident. _I may have to pull out the highest level of 'I dare you to say no to me' pout here,_ I think.

"If you wouldn't mind of course," I say with a question hidden in the statement.

Then Aubrey surprises me. Let me just make it clear that Aubrey has never, in all the years that I've known her, surprised me. Not even with the puke. She squeals. She actually squeals…and claps, apparently. Oh, and now she's bouncing in her seat. _What the hell have I just unleashed upon myself?_

"You finally took my advice and got your head out of your ass! I'm so happy!" she shouts, probably a little too loudly for the place which we're in, "of course I'll help you! I've never seen anyone make you as happy as you are with Beca, I'm so glad you came to your senses."

"Thanks Bree, that really means a lot, but I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do to impress her, I really want it to be special, you know?"

"Chloe, as long as you're there I don't think Beca would give a damn what else was happening, in fact, I'm pretty sure you could be stood in a dumpster and she'd still have that stupid love-struck puppy smile on her face."

"That's a fair point, but still, I need this to be special. I plan on having this girl in my life forever, so it needs to be a decent story to tell the grandkids." Aubrey laughs at this.

"Okay, I'll have a think, but right now, I have to go, I have a stack of paperwork calling my name," she says, standing up and giving me another hug, "don't worry too much about it, we'll get it sorted and it'll be perfect."

"Thanks Bree, you're the best," I say, before watching her walk out.

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

I slam my laptop shut for the second time in an hour. I can't concentrate when my mind is filled with red hair and crystal blue eyes. _God, that sounds so queerballs._ I don't think I can last much longer without her being mine, but I know she needs time. The question is, how much time is 'time'? I sigh, knowing that nothing is getting done before this is sorted out. I've got to ask her to be my girlfriend soon. Time to call in the big guns.

"Stacie!" I holler, the preferred method of communication in the house nowadays.

"Hey Cap, what's up?" she shouts, still making her way up the stairs to my room.

"Hey, is Chloe in?" I ask, a lot more quietly and clearly quite conspiratorially judging by the look that Stacie gives me.

"No, she went on a coffee date with Aubrey about twenty minutes ago, which you should know since you're practically joined at the hip," she replies with a smirk, "why? What's going on DJ?"

"Okay," I start, taking a deep breath, "please don't freak out on me when I ask you this, but I need your help, and the future of Bechloe will probably depend on how well we can pull this off."

"Wait, are you asking what I think you're asking?" at this point, she's practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Stace, I really need your help to figure out a way to ask Chloe to be my girlfriend. She deserves the world, so the least I can give her is a decent story to tell the grandkids," I say, desperately hoping that she won't have a complete fangirl meltdown on me.

She surprises me, and turns scarily serious in a scarily short amount of time. It's literally as if a switch has been flicked…FANGIRL DEACTIVATE. _Oh God, what is happening to me?_

"Right. We need an action plan. Don't you worry, I will make sure that this is planned to perfection. She will have one hell of a story to tell the Bechloe babies," she says, "I promise you that I'll get this sorted, but right now, I have a nail appointment to get to. I will not rest until the Bechloe ship is sailing. Catch you later, DJ."

She gives me a wave as she heads back down the stairs, leaving me in a slight daze and wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

 **No POV**

After having coffee with Chloe, Aubrey had gone to work to finish up the paperwork that she'd left in favour of helping her best friend through her crisis. Walking through the door to her apartment, she put her bag and shoes in their respective places, and proceeded through to chill out on the sofa for a while, thinking about the conversation she'd had with Chloe earlier, and how happy she seemed, knowing that she had to help her get the girl.

Just as she reached for the remote to switch the TV on, her phone buzzed, signifying a text message. She sighs and walks over to the counter, picking up her phone, she sees it's from Stacie, and suddenly she doesn't really mind the disturbance so much. She opens it up.

' _Bree! DJ Oblivious finally got her shit together and grew a pair. She asked me for help to sail the Bechloe ship! Help me make our favourite ginger happy? – S xxx'_

Aubrey nearly drops her phone. Of course the hobbit would finally get it together at the same time as Chloe got impatient.

' _As much as I would usually be pleased that the midget got her ass into gear, sailing the Bechloe ship was also the topic of today's coffee date with Chloe. We may have a problem here. – A xxx'_

The reply took a while to come through, and Aubrey presumed that Stacie must be trying to figure out a solution. Turns out the brunette is actually smarter than anyone gives her credit for.

' _I've figured something out, I can be at yours in half an hour? – S xxx'_

' _Brilliant. I'll get my whiteboard ready. – A xxx'_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hopefully this is alright, I promise there'll be more Bechloe in the next chapter. As always let me know what you think, and you can find me on Tumblr: narwhalsarecooltoo.**


	5. Chapter 5

After getting back from the coffee shop, Chloe immediately went in search of Beca, not having too much of a problem, knowing that the brunette would most likely be hunched over her laptop with half a cup of cold coffee next to her and headphones firmly in place. She realised that she was only partly right in her assumption, however, when her breath hitched at the sight that greeted her as she quietly made her way into the DJ's room.

Beca had clearly decided that she needed to get more comfortable at some point, swapping her usual flannel and jeans combo for a tank top which showed her toned arms and shoulders, along with a hint of the tattoo that resided there, and some shorts which left little to the imagination and looked suspiciously familiar. As if that wasn't enough, it seemed as though she had involuntarily decided to take an afternoon nap, as her headphones were over her ears, the faint strains of what sounded to be 'Everybody's Changing' still playing through them, with her small body curled around her laptop.

Chloe was baffled by how a person could be so hot, yet so cute in the same moment, and was caught between her urge to wake her up in order to cuddle her to death, and her want to stand and watch the self-proclaimed badass Beca Mitchell be so irresistibly cute without any guards or worries.

She decides that a good place to start would be to untangle the brunette from her technology and take it from there. Apparently Beca hadn't fulfilled her cuteness quota for the day however, since, as soon as Chloe began removing her headphones, she started mumbling,

"No…stop the tortoises from roaring…Chlo, make…stop…" Chloe, for her part, couldn't stop laughing at the smaller girl as she gently placed the headphones on the bedside table along with the laptop.

"Aww, Becs, you put those tortoises in their place, they need to be quiet!" she managed to get out between giggles.

"Yeah…shut up…slowpokes…stop…" she trailed off into a soft snore, whilst Chloe just stood there mesmerised by what she just witnessed.

* * *

Aubrey's apartment looked something akin to an army command centre. There were pieces of paper covered in notes all over the table, and the large whiteboard which occupied most of the space in the living room was covered in flow charts and mind maps. Stacie was actually surprised that no maps or figurines had been involved in the process yet.

"Bree, I think we've got it covered now, how about we take a break?" she asked sheepishly, noticing how stressed the blonde was.

"Stacie, how the hell are we meant to organise the perfect moment for them if we keep taking breaks? No, this has to go perfectly, and I won't rest until it's-" her gagging puts an end to that rant as Stacie runs behind her to rub her back soothingly, mainly to avoid getting sprayed with puke.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll get it sorted, we can do this, everything will be perfect," she says softly.

"But what happens if we've got it all wrong and they hate it?" Aubrey is on the verge of a complete meltdown at this point.

"Listen to me, we are the people that know them best, if anyone can get this right, it's us. Now, we're gonna take a break because being in this room is quite honestly driving me crazy, and then we can come back and make sure that everything is organised to perfection, I promise," she replies, desperately trying to stop the blonde from stressing too much.

When she had arrived earlier in the afternoon, she had spent half an hour attempting to calm Aubrey down and reassure her that they would come up with an aca-awesome plan for their favourite pair of idiots (yes, she had to resort to using the 'aca' prefix a few times during that particular session). Eventually, the blonde had calmed down enough that they could get down to the business of planning which, of course, was relatively easy, with ideas bouncing back and forth between them.

In Stacie's opinion, their plan was brilliant and so foolproof that even two goofs like Beca and Chloe couldn't screw it up. Aubrey on the other hand, true to her nature, had found at least twenty things that could possibly go wrong, and decided to focus on them, rather than the fact that no matter what happened, their friends would end up together and happy. Of course, there was no way to make her see this while she was stressed out and in a state, so the brunette settled for doing her best to help her friend with whatever she needed.

* * *

"Alright skinny bitches, I'm home! The day is over but the night is young! Let's get our party on!" was the holler that startled Beca and Chloe awake from their impromptu nap, the redhead letting out a giggle at the groan which emanates from small body beside her currently trying to scramble further under the covers.

"Come on Becs, when was the last time we got wasted? It'll be fun," this earned her another groan.

"Chlo, you know for a fact that the last time we got wasted it ended up being anything but fun," the brunette protested.

"In my defence, everything that happened that night was mainly Stacie's fault, and it was your fault that you ended up stuck on that roof – which reminds me, I need to ask Aubrey for the video, I'm sure it'll come in very handy for blackmail at some point," she says with a wink that makes Beca splutter and blush (no change there then).

"I-but-no-you-"

"Stop being such a grumpy pants and come and drink with me," Chloe whines, pout fully in place, "if you don't, I'll just send Amy up to give you some butt confidence."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up, I'm getting changed then I'm going down!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint but you'll have to save the going down for later, there's people waiting for us," she winks once more over her shoulder before moving towards the door.

"I-Chlo-tha-" she splutters before regaining her composure and shouting, "that's not what I meant Beale!" to a closed door with a giggling redhead behind it.

* * *

"Yeah! More shots! Woo!"

"Chlo! Come down from there! I want my Chloe! You need to rescue me from my Chloe-free existence. My life is so boring without my redhead!"

After a few hours of drinking whatever Fat Amy had decided to put in the punch bowl, everyone was well and truly wasted, including the Australian herself who seemed to be having a very animated conversation with a cactus, although nobody is quite sure where the cactus came from. Emily passed out after an hour, and Chloe somehow managed to clean out a high cupboard and had decided to sit in it proclaiming that she was the queen of shots and that the rest of the peasants – mainly Jessica and Ashley – should serve her shots whenever she demanded them, which was roughly three times per minute. This, however, had caused a very drunk Beca to have a complete meltdown about not being able to have her Chloe by her side constantly, which led to her spending the majority of the night sat on the floor in front of the cupboard reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet and attempting to get Chloe to move from her spot close to the kitchen ceiling.

"Chlo! Get down! I'm gonna cry! I need my Chlo-bear!"

"No! Don't cry my Beca! I'll save you! Geronimo!" Chloe shouted as she jumped down and landed on top of Beca, who let out a squeak, but just hugged the body squashing her and started giggling.

"Chlo," she giggled.

"Yes, my king?"

"You just fell from the sky, you're an angel! You're like an actual real angel! Can I see your wings?" she asks innocently.

"Anything for you, Becs," she says with a smile.

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey walk into the Bella house, completely tired out from their planning session and ready for a hot chocolate before bed in preparation for the first stage of their plan to be executed tomorrow. Instead of that however, they find complete chaos. Chloe is sat shirtless on the kitchen floor with Beca crouched behind her, closely inspecting her back and crying about not being able to find something. Jessica and Ashley are kneeling in front of Chloe offering her trays full of shots and calling her their queen, and Fat Amy is declaring her love for a cactus. The other Bellas are scattered about the house in various states of consciousness, and Emily seems to have somehow passed out on the kitchen counter, although at least someone had been nice enough to cover her with a blanket.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Aubrey shouts, whilst Stacie is still trying to compose herself after seeing the position that her precious Bechloe were in.

At the sound of their former captain's voice, the Bellas all stop what they're doing and turn to the source. Apparently the sight of their two friends stood in the doorway was too much for them all to handle, since they all then started laughing simultaneously, leaving Stacie and Aubrey to exchange confused looks before deciding that they had better help their teammates get to bed.

* * *

An hour later and everyone was finally in bed after it took both Aubrey and Stacie to wrestle the cactus away from Amy, who insisted she was taking it to bed with her. Beca and Chloe had also put up a fight when they attempted to take them to their own rooms, adamant that they had to share a bed because Chloe had lost her wings. In the end, it was easier not ask questions and let them do what they wanted, as long as no more alcohol was involved. Jessica and Ashley also put up a fight before being dragged into their room, insisting that they needed to serve their queen, and so must go wherever she went. The sober pair didn't think it would be a good idea for four of them to wake up in one bed, however, so it was an argument they had to win.

Finally, Stacie and Aubrey got their hot chocolates and managed to relax a little on the sofa before they went to bed. It had been decided that Aubrey would sleep in Chloe's bed since it was unoccupied, and that way she would be in the same room as Stacie, ready for the inevitable group hangover that would occur in the morning.

"I think a lot of Advil is gonna be consumed tomorrow morning," Stacie says, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended upon them.

"Definitely," Aubrey laughs, "at least we have more blackmail material now. Especially on Beca."

"Oh my god, I know! I have no idea why she was crying, she just kept telling Chloe that something wasn't there over and over. Our friends are all crazy."

Aubrey eyes wander over to Stacie, taking in how beautiful she looks, even without all the make-up, her hair in a messy bun and her pyjamas on, and she smiles,

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have them any other way."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to get this written. Life's been a complete bitch, as has writer's block. This fic will probably be finished in a couple of chapters or so, so if you fancy sending some prompts for my next one, or maybe some one-shots, send them me on here or on my Tumblr: narwhalsarecooltoo. I hope you're still enjoying this, let me know. Hope you're all having a good day/night. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Stacie and Aubrey were the first to wake, for obvious reasons, and decided to go downstairs to get prepared for inevitable onslaught of hungover girls.

"I can't believe how bad they were last night, I mean, I'm no stranger to this lot getting into pretty bad states, but honestly, I've never seen it as bad as that," Stacie says, whilst she and Aubrey attempt to at least make a dent in the amount of cleaning the house needs.

"I know, look at the state of this place! It looks as though the entire campus has been in here, and there were only nine of them, how on earth did this happen?" the blonde replies.

"Well, taking a wild guess, I would say it definitely has something to do with Fat Amy and whatever she put in her punch bowl." The bowl in question was later found behind the TV, although nobody could quite recall the exact reason for it ending up there.

"I just can't believe that Beca and Chloe didn't keep control over all of this."

Stacie scoffs, "They were worse than all the rest! I have no idea what happened with those two, but sober Beca definitely would not be crying if she had a topless Chloe stood in front of her."

"No, she'd be stood there blushing and not knowing what to do with herself," Aubrey laughs.

"Oh well," Stacie begins, "at least we had a nice relaxing night after they all went to bed."

"That is very true, we should do it more often, I love these girls but things over here do tend to get a bit chaotic, if you ever need some peace and quiet or whatever, come over to mine. The same goes for if you need any help with your studies. I've been there, so let me know if I can help."

The brunette is a little lost for words at this, not used to people caring about her so much, but soon recovers,

"Thanks Bree, that means a lot, I'll bear it in mind," she says with a smile.

After that, the two sit in silence for a while, stealing glances when the other isn't looking, and just generally feeling comfortable in each other's company. Just as it looks as though Aubrey is about to break the silence, however, an extremely hungover redhead comes barrelling through the kitchen and straight to the sink for a drink of water.

Stacie just rolls her eyes and passes over the Advil, which is gratefully accepted. It's then that Aubrey screeches and the other two stood in the vicinity wince, one in pain and one in sympathy.

"Chloe Beale! What the hell have you done? What will I tell your mother?"

A look of confusion is painted all over Chloe's face, while Stacie stands there looking shocked after she realises what Aubrey is so worked up about.

"Okay Bree, please chill out, you're not gonna help the situation," she says to the blonde before turning to Chloe, "um, Chlo, you know after we put you to bed last night, you did stay there, right?"

"Well, I don't really remember much, can you specify where exactly you put me to bed?" the redhead replies, confusion now laced with uncertainty.

"When we left you, you were in Beca's bed. Beca was pretty upset for some reason, but you were there together, do you remember leaving her room?"

"Stacie, I barely remember anything, I did wake up in Beca's bed though, so that's good right? I vaguely remember something about wings, but that's honestly it, you're both really freaking me out now."

"You should be freaked out Chloe! You're an idiot!"

"Aubrey! Not helping!"

"Please tell me what's happening, I'm too hungover for this! I can barely walk and there's something on my back that's irritating me."

"Okay," Stacie begins, "you kinda have cling film on your back, and from what we can see that's showing from under your tank, there's black ink under there."

At this, Chloe's face drops,

"Please don't say you're saying what I think you're saying."

"Well, you'll probably have to take your top off for us to see the extent of the damage."

When her top is off, it is all Aubrey can do to stop herself from throwing up. When Chloe stayed in college, Aubrey promised Mama Beale that she'd look out for the redhead, and now she has a pair of wings covering the entirety of her back.

"Holy shit!" Stacie says.

"Guys, please say it's not too bad, I honestly don't remember anything from last night, I don't think I went out, but I don't know, oh god, what am I gonna do?"

"Chlo, you need to breathe for me, you too Aubrey, let's calm down, and I'll fetch Beca to see if she can shed some light on the situation."

Stacie leaves to go upstairs wondering how the hell none of the other girls are awake after the performance that just happened in the kitchen. She gently knocks on the door, receiving no answer – as expected – before walking in.

All she can do is laugh at the sight that greets her, mainly out relief, but also because of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Laid sprawled out on the bed is Beca, face and hands covered in black sharpie pen, and cling film all over the floor. Chloe must have been too hungover and oblivious to notice what the state of the DJ before she left the room. Happy with the fact that her questions are all answered, Stacie decides to leave the smaller brunette to sleep, not being in the mood to deal with a grumpy Beca on top of everything else this morning.

* * *

Beca groaned as she opened her eyes, only to be met with the harsh light coming from the window which was doing nothing to help the pounding in her head. She needed water and a day of doing absolutely nothing in order to recover from whatever the hell happened last night. She can't quite remember anything that occurred after she'd eventually managed to control herself, get downstairs and down a cup of whatever Fat Amy had given her. The mistake had been letting the Australian anywhere near anything that she drank, as she should know well enough by now. There had, however, been a certain redhead that had clearly messed with Beca's head in such a way that she completely forgot to be cautious with drinks that came courtesy of the blonde.

Begrudgingly, she rolls out of bed and stumbles downstairs in the search of water and any sign of life in the house, not worrying too much about whatever it is that's all over her hands, her need to get rid of her hangover being the current priority. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she hears laughter coming from the living room. It wasn't that much of a surprise that the other girls were up before her, even though they surely must be in the same situation as her. Grabbing some water and the painkillers - which thankfully had been placed next to the sink - she wanders towards room full of girls, curious to see why they were laughing when they should be curled up watching one of their stupid sappy rom-coms or something.

Upon entering the living room, Beca's confusion increases tenfold when the girls start laughing directly at her. All of them. Including Aubrey. _Wait, why the hell is Aubrey here?_ She looks around, hoping for some sort of clarification from anyone, when her eyes land upon her co-captain, giving her a pleading look, silently asking for an explanation. The only sign that the redhead had noted her silent plea, was a sigh before she stood up, turned around so that she had her back to the DJ and-

"Chloe! Why the hell are you taking your top off?" Beca shouts, wincing at the pain which shoots through her head as a result, whilst trying to shield her eyes, despite wanting to stare at the toned body being revealed.

"Beca, shut up and look at my back!" Chloe shouts back exasperatedly, wondering how the brunette still manages to get flustered over the sight of her taking her top off.

After peeking through her fingers, Beca's hand and jaw both drop simultaneously as she splutters incoherent words at the art that definitely wasn't there the last time she checked, which, if she remembers correctly, was yesterday morning.

"Chloe, what the fuck have you done?" she asks, shock still plastered all over her face, "I mean, I love tattoos, so I'm not one to judge, but you could at least warn a girl before her favourite masterpiece gets taken over by a masterpiece."

At this, the girls all gasp, staring at Beca in disbelief whilst the brunette blushes, only just realising what she said, and unable to dig herself out of the hole, since Chloe had apparently forgotten about her lack of clothing, and had turned around to look at her along with the others. It seems that everyone is completely shocked, not by the fact that Beca clearly worships the redheads body - because that much was clear - but by the fact that the DJ had openly expressed that fact in front of a group of people. That was the shocker.

"Okay, Chloe, put your shirt back on before somebody has an aneurysm," Stacie says deciding that Beca needs some reprieve, but also sending a pointed look in Cynthia Rose's direction, "Beca, chill, clearly you're as oblivious to what happened last night as ginger over here was this morning. Likewise, you evidently haven't looked in a mirror."

"Why? What the hell happened? Please tell me I didn't get a tattoo on my face or something. Is that why my head hurts so much? Oh my God, what do I tell my Dad? What did I-" a slap to the face from Aubrey is what puts the brunette's rambling to an end.

"You really need to calm down and go look in the fucking mirror, Mitchell," the blonde asserts with the authoritative tone which the Bellas became accustomed to in their first year as part of the group.

The expression on Beca's face as she looks in the mirror is comical to say the least, and the girls can't help but laugh at their leader as she takes in the sharpie smudged all over her face. It's like something out of a cartoon as she looks between the mirror, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas over and over whilst looking something akin to a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing, not quite able to get the words out as she finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together and realises what's happened.

"Oh, very funny guys. You're all hilarious," she deadpans, whilst walking over to flop down on the beanbag in the corner of the room.

"We're sorry Becs, but can you imagine how we felt when we discovered it this morning? We freaked out big time," Chloe apologises.

"Yeah, it was only because of the state of your room when I walked in that we realised that it wasn't real. You should be thankful that we cleaned it up for you," Stacie adds, still barely able to hold back her laughter at the entire situation.

"Well, at least something good came out of all this," Fat Amy begins, earning her questioning looks from the rest of the girls, "Shawshank has a secret talent for art, if all else fails with music, at least you've got a back-up, midget."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence Amy, but my plans kinda depends on the music thing working out," Beca replies exasperatedly, although she's pretty proud of the art that her drunken self has created.

* * *

After the debacle that had now been fondly named 'wing-gate' the girls had commenced their usual hungover activity of film watching. Beca was currently asleep because of this. The rest of the girls were sharing looks which had everything to do with the cuteness overload coming from their favourite non-couple. With Chloe totally engrossed in the film, hand playing with Beca's hair, whilst the brunette snores softly curled up against her, the Bellas have a field day taking pictures to use against them in the future.

"They're so adorable," Stacie whispers to Aubrey, who had yet to complain about the tall brunette resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, "we need to tell the Bellas our plan as soon as possible, because there's no way that I'm gonna let these morons steal our thunder now and get together without our help."

"Don't worry, we'll do it soon," Aubrey replies with a giggle at how invested Stacie is in all of this, "if we don't manage it tonight, then we'll definitely organise a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, do you want to stay here again tonight? You can borrow some PJ's if you like?" Stacie asks hopefully.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, it'll be a lot easier to get all the girls together if I stay here," the blonde replies, knowing that it was a poor excuse.

The pair continue their conversation, completely oblivious to the fact that cameras are now pointing their way as well as towards the subjects of their plan. This is definitely the best hangover that any of the girls have had, and if hangover days always end like this? Well, Amy had better get to making some more drinks.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while again, I'm back at uni now, so I have a lot less time to write. Fun fact: I should be doing research for an assignment right now. I should be a professional procrastinator. Anyway, let me know what you think, either on here or Tumblr, come shout at me to write or send prompts or whatever. Hope you're all having a good day/night! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this poor excuse of a plot.**

* * *

Sunday morning soon rolled around, and it was time for Aubrey and Stacie to let the Bellas in on their plan. A text was sent out to each Bella individually, informing them to meet at the coffee shop just off campus later that morning, and to keep it a secret from the other Bellas. This clearly caused a lot of confusion for the girls when they all turned up at the same place at around the same time, all having made different excuses to leave the house, not that they were particularly needed. With Chloe out at yoga class, Beca was the only one left in the house, and she was too sleepily engrossed in her latest mix to really care where the rest of her housemates had gone.

"Bellas," Aubrey began, "you may well be wondering why we have brought you all here so secretively."

"We all know how much unresolved sexual tension there is in the house at the minute," Stacie adds, "and so we have a plan to make it dissolve and make Bechloe happen."

Aubrey nods, "Bellas, we need your help to execute our plan to perfection. Stacie and I have planned this out thoroughly, so you had better not screw it up."

"You can count on us, sir!" Amy shouts, prompting the other girls to visibly cringe at the volume and subsequent staring from the other customers in the vicinity.

"Thank you Amy, but a little more discretion will be necessary if we are to pull this off successfully," Aubrey chides.

"Okay, anyway, here's what we're gonna do," Stacie begins.

* * *

"I'm home guys!" Chloe calls as she walks through the door. Receiving no reply, she continues, "guys! Is anyone home?"

Given that everyone should have been at home, the redhead was extremely confused, walking through the house and finding no sign of the Bellas, she decided to go to the one place you were always guaranteed to find one particular Bella on a Sunday morning. As she approached the door to Beca's bedroom, she could faintly hear music, and immediately knew that the DJ had her music too loud coming through her headphones again.

Just as Chloe was about to march into the brunette's room and give her a lecture about eardrum damage, a door opening behind her made her twirl around just in time for her to come face to face with an underwear-clad Beca, clearly fresh out of the shower, and even more clearly frozen to the spot. Without realising what she was doing, the redhead's eyes raked down the surprisingly toned body in front of her, before the brunette snapped out of her daze and ran past her, making a dash for her room.

Still in somewhat of a trance, Chloe followed the smaller girl into her room, not worrying about personal boundaries in the slightest. Opening the door, she was met with the sight of a presumably still underwear clad DJ curled in a ball under the duvet on her bed.

"Becs?" the redhead whispers, as though a loud voice might push the younger girl even further away from her.

"I can't do this Chlo," Beca replies in a small and broken voice that makes Chloe's heart break.

"Talk to me Beca," she says quietly, "please let me know what's happening in your head right now."

"I'll be fine Chlo, don't worry about me," the brunette says, as she peaks her head out from under the covers, her voice giving away that she was far from fine.

"Beca, please don't shut me out, there's nobody else in the house to interrupt. Whatever you're thinking, please tell me," Chloe says, desperation lacing her voice.

"Just fucking leave it Chloe! Can't you just accept that sometimes people have bad days! Get over it and leave me the fuck alone!"

At this, the older girl nodded, on the verge of tears,

"Well, if that's what I get for trying…" is all she said before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Beca to realise the mistake that she'd just made, and the meaning behind the words that Chloe had said.

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N: I have no excuse for the time it's taken me to write this. Life came along with that old friend of mine called writer's block. This is only a short one, but I'll be updating again within the next day or two. I hate creating drama for these two but it just kind of happened, so yeah, sorry. We'll probably find out what the hell is happening with Beca in the next chapter, but I have no idea because I have gone completely against the original plan for this story.**

 **As always, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas as to what should happen, because at this point, I still have no clue how this will pan out. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the Bellas filed back into the house, plan firmly in mind, they expected to be greeted by their captains doing something adorable, but instead, there was silence in the house. Usually, when any of the Bellas were in residence, there was some sort of music blaring out or a capella being performed, especially when Chloe was involved, but alas, silence. Presuming that the two girls had gone out somewhere, they went about their normal activities (the term normal being used loosely), thinking nothing more of it.

As it neared time for them to start preparing dinner, however, the girls began to wonder where their favourite redhead was, knowing that she would usually be there to float around the kitchen doing whatever it is that Chloe does. Beca's lack of presence at dinner wasn't unusual, since she was usually out and about doing whatever it is she does, but still, the fact that none of the girls had heard from the captains at all that day was quite unusual.

It wasn't until Fat Amy returned from her 'study group' with Bumper and went to her room, that they found out that Beca had in fact been in the house all day.

"Crying midget alert!" the Australian said loudly whilst jogging into the living room containing the rest of the Bellas, "this is not a drill! I'm so worried that I vertically ran all the way down here to tell you!"

"Whoa, Amy, what exactly is happening?" Cynthia Rose asked, the concern in her eyes reflecting that of the other girls in the room.

"Beca is laid in bed staring at the wall and crying, she wouldn't even look at me, never mind talk to me," the blonde replied, not really knowing what to do with herself, since she really didn't feel like cracking a joke on the subject.

"Well, you need to go and talk to her, Chloe isn't home, and you're the one that shares a room with her," Jessica says, with Ashley sat at her side, nodding her agreement.

"No, no, no, serious conversations are not my area of expertise, get the ginger here."

"Fine, I'll text Chloe, she can't be too far away, maybe she can hurry up and get her ass back to sort this out," Stacie says, making the executive decision in the absence of any captains past or present.

"Yeah, I swear that girl has her phone permanently attached to her hand," Cynthia Rose adds, knowing that Chloe always replies to the girls' messages within five minutes.

 **10 minutes later…**

"Text her again!"

"I cannot cope with a grumpy midget in my room tonight!"

"Tell her that there's a puppy being kicked, she'll soon be here!"

"Call the police, we haven't heard from her all day!"

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Stacie shouts over the commotion that's been occurring since she didn't instantly receive a reply from the redhead, "I'm gonna call her and see where the hell she is in our time of need."

At this everyone drops silent, wanting to hear what their captain has to say. As they hear the rings through the speaker of Stacie's phone, they also hear the faint sound of 'Stacie's Mom' coming from upstairs. Knowing that Chloe has personalised ringtones for each of them, the girls all look at each other, as Stacie ends the call.

"Why would she leave her phone at home? If there's one thing that Chloe never forgets, it's her phone," Stacie says, beginning to worry for the redhead's safety.

"Okay gang, let's split up and look for clues," Fat Amy announces, earning her a few incredulous looks from the other girls.

"I'm gonna go find her phone and look in her room, if her gym bag's gone, she might've gone there and stayed out to shop or something," Cynthia Rose states calmly, trying to stay rational when she is just as worried as everyone else.

Walking up to Chloe's room, she begins to wonder where the hell the redhead could be, unable to think of any situation which could possibly cause her to leave her phone any further than two feet away from her.

Opening the door, her heart breaks, and suddenly it all makes sense, even if it is painful to think about. With tears in her eyes, she creeps closer to the bed, and gets a closer look at the redhead curled up clutching her favourite photo of her and Beca from the party they threw after they won Nationals for the first time. As Chloe's sleeping face comes more clearly into view, CR's heart breaks a little more when she sees the tear stains on her cheeks, and hears the faint sound of what she knows to be a mix that Beca had once made to give to the older girl on her birthday coming through the earphones firmly plugged into her ears.

Glad that she knows that the girl is safe, but heartbroken by the state that she's in, Cynthia Rose slowly walks back out of the room and softly closes the door, mentally preparing herself to relay what she saw to the rest of the girls.

 **A/N: I have a rough idea of where this is going now, but as always, I'm open to suggestions. Hit me up on Tumblr: narwhalsarecooltoo. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I've had this written for a while bit didn't want to post it without being sure that this is where the story's going. It's not exactly what I was expecting, but I've apparently temporarily lost the ability to write fluff. There will definitely be a happy ending to this story though.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

* * *

"But Bechloe was canon…" Stacie says with tears in her eyes, "I don't understand…they never argue…they'd never intentionally make each other cry…what the hell happened while we were gone?"

"All I know is that we have two insanely upset captains on our hands, and that we need to sort it out before we all completely fall apart," Cynthia Rose says before turning to Amy, "you really need to speak to Beca, you're the only one with any hope of getting an answer from her."

"Okay, I'll give it my best shot, I can't stand to see those two upset, especially if it puts the Bechloe ship at a risk of sinking," the blonde girl replies as she leaves to try and get some information from their DJ.

"Stacie, you do realise that the only person that Chloe will be honest with is Aubrey, right?" Jessica asks tentatively, earning a collective groan from the rest of the girls.

"That's true, but there's no way I'm getting her involved in this until we've found out exactly what's going on and we're sure that Beca can be out of the way of Bree's wrath. It would be preferable if we could sort this out without her; as much as I love her, she really won't help this situation by going all army commander on everyone," she replies, knowing that getting Aubrey involved would be a last resort, even though she wants to spend more time with her former captain.

"Okay, so I guess we just have to wait now to see what Beca has to say for herself," Ashley says, looking around at the girls, who all just nodded before descending into silence, waiting for news from Amy's information gathering mission.

* * *

As Amy walked into her bedroom, she saw that Beca still hadn't moved from the position that she was in when she first came home. Walking further into the room, she stopped by the bed and sat down, causing a flinch from the brunette currently occupying the small space next to her.

"Beca, we're all really worried about you, what's happened?" she asks as tactfully as she can manage, the only reply being the DJ curling up into an even tighter ball.

"Becaaa…" Amy groans, "you know I'm no good at these conversations, and I know that you aren't either, but since we've both been put in this situation, I think you should help me out."

"I've been a complete ass and ruined everything," Beca says, whilst rolling over to look at Amy briefly before curling back into her ball.

"Well, that was unexpected, but at least it's a start, maybe you could elaborate just a little so that I can at least attempt to help you," she coaxes, only gaining a vigorous head shake in reply. Sighing, the blonde returns downstairs, unhappy with the results of her questioning.

As she enters the living room, the rest of the Bellas look at her expectantly, though all she can give them is a small and defeated shake of the head.

"She really wouldn't talk to you?" Jessica asks in a small voice, hating that they are all in this situation.

"Nope, all she said was that she was an ass and ruined everything, but gave me no clue as to what's happened. I guess, we'll have to leave her for a while," the Australian says in a defeated tone.

"It's alright Amy you tried your best," Stacie says, trying to reassure her friend, "Beca's stubborn at the best of times, just give her some time and she might come to us."

"Meanwhile, what do we do about this situation?" Cynthia Rose asks, the question being one that nobody could truly answer, "we can't just let it continue while we sit down here ignoring it; that would be unbearable."

"I'll go and see if I can get anything out of Chloe, she's always been there for us, we need to be there for her too," Stacie explains, getting up to see if she can help her captain in the same way the redhead has helped every one of the girls in their times of need.

"I hope she can find out what's happening, I really wouldn't be able to cope if this continued," Emily whispers after Stacie left the room, a louder voice seeming inappropriate when everyone was so silent. All she received was solemn nods from the rest of the girls.

* * *

Stacie slowly opens the door to Chloe's room, hoping that the redhead's no knocking policy still applied at this point. As she walks over to the girl, the sight breaks her heart just as much as it broke Cynthia Rose's previously. She carefully sits at the edge of the bed, taking out Chloe's earphones and stroking her hair to wake her up.

"Chlo? I need to talk to you," the brunette whispers as the older girl begins to stir.

"Oh, hey Stace," Chloe says, trying but failing to hide the emotion still filling her voice, "what's up?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you; are you okay?" Stacie replies, not at all being fooled by the redhead's act.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just really tired after yoga this morning and I think I'm coming down with a cold or something, so I was trying to sleep it off," she says, smiling as an attempt to put on a brave face for the girls, which she always tries to do. Being aware of this fact, Stacie gently presses for more information.

"Why does it look like you've been crying?" she asks.

"Oh," Chloe looks like a deer caught in the headlights at this point, "I must have been crying in my sleep, I sometimes have these dreams about puppies tackling me to the floor and I cry in them because it's so adorable. Sorry if I worried you, but I'm still quite tired, so I think I'll go back to sleep now," the redhead says, whilst turning over and hoping that Stacie will leave, which eventually, she reluctantly does.

Walking into the living room, she sees that the mood has worsened since she left, and, although they ordered pizza earlier on, which had just been delivered, it was hardly touched. Not liking the way that things were currently turning out, and not able to live with having the fate of the Bellas on her shoulders, she gets everyone's attention by simply saying.

"I'm calling in the commander."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad. As always, please review and come shout at me on Tumblr if you want: narwhalsarecooltoo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have no excuse for the ridiculous wait with this one, but this is the penultimate chapter, the final chapter will be an epilogue and that's already written so I'll post that either tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"What in the name of all things aca holy do you think you're playing at Beca Mitchell?!"

Aubrey had been called soon after Stacie had finished unsuccessfully speaking to Chloe, and had arrived at the Bella house as soon as she could. Once she had arrived, she went straight to her best friend's room, wanting to find out exactly what had happened, and only knowing the small bit of information that a clearly distressed Stacie could give her.

Having spoken to a heartbroken and sobbing Chloe about what had happened that morning, she proceeded to storm into Beca's room, which is where she was now. The Bellas, having heard Aubrey's screeching, turned to Stacie to go and investigate.

"Aubrey, I could really do without having you screaming at me in my bedroom right now, please go away," Beca says, too calmly to be normal, although Aubrey carries on.

"How dare you treat my best friend like that? In fact, forget about her being my best friend or your best friend, she's a Bella, she's your fellow sister, how can you do that to one of us?" Aubrey shouts, still outraged by what Beca had said to her redheaded friend.

At this point, Stacie enters the bedroom, and, still unaware of what had happened, attempts to calm the blonde down.

"Bree, please stop shouting, I don't know what's happened, but it seems pretty clear to me that they're both just as upset about it. Shouting like this isn't gonna help anyone," Stacie says calmly into Aubrey's ear, who visibly relaxes, "why don't you go back downstairs and talk to the girls, and I'll stay and talk to Beca for a while," she adds, noting the groan that came from the small girl as she flopped back onto her bed.

"Fine, but only because I actually care about my friends, unlike some!" the former captain throws over her shoulder, before walking out of the room.

"Alright Becs, talk to me, and don't give me any bullshit. I don't know what's happened, but I know that it needs sorting out. So talk." Stacie says, giving Beca no choice but to begin telling the taller girl exactly what was wrong.

The brunette sighs before beginning, "I panicked, okay? I always promised myself after my mom and dad divorced that I'd never fall in love. I was always in love with music, and never needed anyone, but then Chloe came along, and suddenly she was the music I never realised that I craved. I'm no good for her though, I'm messed up; she deserves someone who's all sunshine and rainbows and treats her like a princess, and I can't do that. What can I give her? Some mash ups and a wardrobe full of plaid shirts?

"Earlier, when you guys weren't here…the way she looked at me…it made me feel like I held the world in my hands. That's not true though; if I had the world in my hands I'd quite happily give it to her in a heartbeat, and that scares the shit out of me. So I did what I do best, and I pushed her away, and it's the most stupid thing I've ever done because I've fucked everything up, and now I'm never gonna get her back."

"You've always been good enough for me Becs," both brunettes in the room froze at the voice, turning to look at the door where Chloe was standing, "we've been through this, and from what you've just said, I feel like I'm the douche that doesn't deserve you. I didn't give you a chance to explain, and I should have stayed until you spoke to me. You haven't fucked anything up Beca, I love you, and through thick and thin, that won't change. Today's been the worst, but if I get you at the end of it, it'll have been worth it. Just please talk to me Beca, I love you."

At the end of the speech, there were three sets of eyes full of tears, and as Stacie walked out of the room, she could only be heard muttering,

"Goddamn my fragile fangirl heart," to which the two other girls in the room chuckled quietly, not really knowing what to do now that they were left alone.

"I guess you heard everything then…" Beca says quietly, as Chloe makes her way over to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I heard everything, and I meant every word that I said just then," Chloe confesses.

"I think…no…I know…wait…God, why do I have to be so awkward?" Beca says exasperated at her lack of ability to say what she wants to say, "okay, here goes…I love you too."

The size of the grin on Chloe's face makes it all worthwhile for Beca as she's tackled onto the bed with a hug that's way too tight for her to be able to breathe comfortably, but she really doesn't care. Chloe pulls back to look at her, and she sees thankfully happy tears rolling down her cheeks in the same way that tears were rolling down her own.

They both lean in for an extremely salty kiss, but neither could care less, because they finally have each other and somehow they know that, although they may still have walls to break through, they will always stick together, no matter what.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

 _5 Years Later…_

"Okay Mitchell, suck it up, you've got this."

"You know Becs, your reflection isn't gonna answer you."

Beca turned around, glaring at a smirking Stacie,

"Shut up nerd, I know that, but I'm shitting bricks over here," the small brunette said with a nervous chuckle.

"Dude, you look stunning, Chloe looks stunning, and I-as your best man- am gonna get laid by the maid of honour tonight because of tradition and all that jazz, so everything's gonna be perfect!" the taller girl reasoned.

"Stace, you do realise that you've been sleeping with the maid of honour for four and a half years, right?" Beca deadpanned.

"Well yeah, but still, tradition you know?" Stacie said smirking, "now let's go get you hitched so you can get laid tonight too!"

"Ugh, why is everything always about sex with you?" the DJ groaned, before following Stacie out of the hotel room.

* * *

The ceremony had been perfect, Chloe had indeed looked stunning in a long, flowing white dress which reduced Beca to tears as she watched the redhead glide down the aisle, beaming. The vows had been as unique as the couple reciting them, the love between the pair so evident that there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Everything had run smoothly throughout the day until the DJ (Beca had decided she deserved the night off, but had still made a playlist for the night, needing the music to be perfect and not trusting some random DJ to set the mood right) announced that it was time for the couple's first dance.

"I can't wait to hear what you picked for us babe," Chloe whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Wait, what?" Beca asked, confused, "Stacie told me you were picking the song for our first dance and that it would be some kind of trust thing if I let you pick the most important song on the day."

"No…Aubrey told me that you had insisted that you had the perfect song for this moment so I let you sort it out," the redhead replied, becoming alarmed, before she could say anything else, however, a voice came from the stage,

"You pitches ruined our plan five years ago by getting together before our vocal input was necessary, so get your butts on to the dance floor so that we can do this for you," Aubrey said with a huge smile on her face, as the rest of the Bellas got into formation behind her.

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _(Well I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more)_

 _I'm talking loud,_

 _Not saying much_

 _(And darling I will, be loving you, 'til we're seventy)_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose,_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _(I'm thinking 'bout how, people fall in love in mysterious ways)_

 _(I think I wanna marry you)_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _(I will never stop trying)_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _(I will never stop watching as you leave)_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _(I will never stop losing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me)_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down,_

 _But I won't fall_

 _I am titanium._

There was a stunned silence before a deafening round of applause, with both brides stood in the centre of the dance floor with tears flooding down their cheeks as the Bellas all rushed off of the stage to encase their former captains in a group hug.

 _Well,_ Beca thought as she stared into the cerulean pools that she would spend the rest of her life looking at, _this is pretty damn perfect._

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's all folks, thank you so much for sticking with this, it was my first real attempt at writing anything, so I'm pretty proud that I got there in the end, even though it took me forever to finish this.**

 **The songs used in the performance were: Titanium by David Guetta, 500 Miles by The Proclaimers, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Marry You by Bruno Mars and Never Stop by SafetySuit.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading this, I've started writing another multi-chapter fic but I won't be posting that until it's nearly finished so that there's no long waits like there was with this fic, in the meantime I might do a few more one shots but until then, it's goodbye from me!**


End file.
